Hello World, I'm The Doctor
by Dezrae2011
Summary: The Doctor lost Amy and Rory, he was alone again, and he wants to try something new. Somehow, the T.A.R.D.I.S. materializes in our dimension, and he finds a new companion. Will he get home? Does she go with him if he does? Only time will tell, and with the Doctor, there's plenty of that.
1. This, Is, BRILLIANT!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Doctor Who characters**

* * *

The Doctor sits within his T.A.R.D.I.S. silently and alone. His companions were gone at the time and he was lonely. With a sigh he walked over to the monitor of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and began to type. Somehow, he had ended up on a website he had never heard of before. He blinked at it with questioning brown eyes before clicking on the search bar and typing in 'The Doctor'. He was surprised as he found many original character stories and slash, he even found people 'shipping' him with the master, which he later found out meant supporting the as a couple.

Besides the few pairings that terrified him and a few that were about some things that would actually happen in his future, he was very happy to see them. He was sad to see that he wouldn't be able to take everyone with him, but he really wished he could have. He just couldn't, they were of a different dimension, he would never be able to take any of them with him, ever. With a smile he looked away and looked up at the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Alright old girl," The T.A.R.D.I.S. hummed as if to ask 'yes'. "Lets go make all these humans proud and go find someone else to take along with us." The Doctor says pulling a few leavers.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. disappears from the spot it was in and reappears in a different dimension entirely. The dimension of which, he was a fictional character.

The Doctor runs out of the alley way he was in. He looks around quickly and a bright grin spreads across his face, it didn't matter that this wasn't supposed to happen, he just opened his mouth and yelled.

_"Hello world! I'm The Doctor!"_


	2. Dear Doctor, I Believe You Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I do own the OC in this story. I do however own a bag that is basically the United Kingdoms flag turned into a bag. It's mine.**

**My oc lives in D.C but I assure you, I don't live there and never want to.**

* * *

Down a busy street of Washington D.C. quickly, stuck in the crowds of the ever so busy American workers, walks a lone, and very young, girl. She sighs as she passes men and woman alike all dressed and suited for work. 'Wish I had a job. Sucks that I'm not old enough to have one...' thinks the girl as she crosses one of the malls many streets nearing the Washington monument. 'It would be even better if...if...Doctor Who was real and I could just...I don't know...adventure until I'm fifteen...' the girl continues to think, now reaching the base of the monument, lost in thought, but still walking. As she strays off of the sidewalk path she bumps into someone.

"Oi! Watch i- what?!" The girl gasps as she looks up to see Matt Smith, otherwise known as 'The Doctor'. He stares at her before breaking out into a grin.

"Why hello there," he begins in an English accent. Then he shifts his weight slightly, as if in anticipation of something. "You must know who I am then." He continues grinning enthusiastically at her which causes her to blink in surprise.

"Of course I know who you are you're Ma-" she was interrupted by the man putting a finger to her lips.

"No, I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you!" He pulls back his hand. The girl blinks once, twice, raises an eyebrow, circles him, then stops in front of him. Her arms cross over her slightly flat chest and light blue eyes narrow.

"I don't believe you." She replies, some black hair falling over her shoulders. The man, who claimed to be the doctor, but who was clearly Matt Smith, reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black wallet.

"See it says it right here." He says flashing some white paper that was in the wallets picture slot, at her.

"That's just a blank piece of paper, what are you trying to pull?" She asks, eyes narrowing more on him. He blinks before his eyes widen with slight surprise and he puts the wallet away.

"You must be a genius," he slightly praises before pulling out a silver handled object and flipping it on, causing some streetlights nearby to burst, sparks flying. "What about the sonic screwdriver?"

"Any bloke can make a sonic screwdriver and hack streetlights into making them explode. Honestly I'm not impressed, but I do have to say Matt, you look great in your Doctor wear."

"I'm telling you, I am The Doctor. What more do I have to, wait...come with me Ms..." he grabs her arm lightly, starting to drag her, but stopping near the end of the statement to look back at the slightly shorter girl.

"My name is Veronica. Where are you taking me to?" She asks trying to tug her arm free, unsuccessfully. The Doctor shakes his head before pulling her off in the direction of the World War II memorial once more.

"Just follow me, I have all the proof I need waiting for me."

The Doctor, or Matt, Veronica was still unsure as to who he was, stops in front of an alley way. He looks down to her with his light green eyes shinning lightly, full of adventure, sadness, and victory.

"Now Veronica, I'm going to need you to follow me and to trust me." He says pulling her slowly into the alley way. Hesitantly, Veronica begins to move with him, surveying her surroundings in case this was a trap of some sort. He pulls her farther in, and he stops abruptly. Not noticing this, she lightly runs into his back.

"What are you showing me?" She asks. He just glances back at her before stepping out of her view to reveal a big blue box. She gapes before looking over to him. He grins again before walking over, unlocking it, and opening it for her. She runs in and he follows behind.

"Veronica, meet the T.A.R.D.I.S., she's going to help us run, as much as we need to."

"Dear Doctor, I believe you now."

* * *

**Dezrae2011: Why not make my own companion and post the story online ?**

**River: Spoilers?**

**Dezrae2011: River, what you be smokin'?**

**River: ._. I'm not smoking at the moment.**

**Doctor: You were the last time I saw you though...**

**River: Sweetie, I have never smoked around you before...**

**Dezrae2011: Spoilers River~**


	3. An Empty London?

The girl who had followed the Doctor to the T.A.R.D.I.S. looks around, mouth agape, shock rolling off of her in waves. She walks over to the console looking down at it, young light blue eyes fixated on it. She looks up, short hair flying as she quickly spins around to face the Doctor, whom of which, was examining his sonic with a light grin on his face paying no mind to her. She looks back to the console before very hesitantly moving out her hand to reach for it and touch the contraption, almost afraid that the machine would disappear and she would wake up from the dream. Her hand hovers in the air above it, before stopping as the Doctor grabs it.

"I wouldn't touch that, that part of the console holds all past companions and their personalities, stored in it. It may hurt you, almost like my mind did to one of my great friends," He says to the teenager who pulls her hand pack and nods, glumly. He shakes his head slightly, running a hand through his brown hair. "But never mind that, all of the universe, space, and time to explore, where in your universe, would you like to go first?" He asks turning to her with a grin.

"I think I have a place in mind." She replies, small frown turning into a bright grin.

"Alright, where?" He asks moving to the other side of the console.

"London England, BBC studios, November of 1963!" She yells excitedly to him. With a smile and a nod from the raggedy man, they went off spiraling through space and time, unaware of what the T.A.R.D.I.S. had in store for them.

"Don't worry, this is completely normal," The Doctor yells running around the console trying to stop the sparks of the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Completely and utterly normal!" He finishes quickly pulling his hand away from a piece that had been about to electrocute the timelord and stop his two beating hearts on the spot, well, at least injure him.

"Normal?! Don't lie to me Doctor, I know very well that this isn't _normal_. In fact, if this was half as _normal_ as _you_ keep saying it is, you wouldn't be scared _shitless_, right now." She replies, a look of annoyance crossing her face as she shields it from yet another spark of the T.A.R.D.I.S. who hums in agreement. The Doctor lets loose a sigh before shaking his head quickly and adjusting his bow tie.

"Alright, but it has happened once before, we're probably just going through the void, being sent back to my universe. Sometimes things like these happen, I can't stop everything!" The Doctor yells in exasperation before quickly pulling on the blue stabilizer buttons which caused the T.A.R.D.I.S. to go into a quick spiral, and for the two, everything went black.

**December 3rd, 2011**

**London, England**

Light blue eyes crack open before the young girl, Veronica quickly sits up looking around. Snow fell around her, the streets were crowded cars taking up every little crack allowing passage, the place looked deserted, like everyone had left. She blinks in confusion, quickly growing cold, she grabs her arms, rubbing them to keep warm. The girl walks over to a general store, one that had been closed, six, maybe seven months, but one couldn't tell by the looks of it. It was dark inside, sure, but the building was still well maintained, it looked freshly painted and the bricks were still held together by thick cement. A small sigh leaves the girls lips as she turns from the building and begins to walk along the street. Everything looked abandoned, like the prosperous city had just... Been vacated all at once.

"Hello~?! Is anyone out there," She questions looking around, cold, just wanting a place to retreat to. "I know there should be someone...or maybe something here." She continues on.

Nothing, the area was silent, almost dead.

It was pretty scary for the girl to be stuck in an abandoned city such as London, especially one at her age. Her pace quickens.

"Hello, Sweetie," A voice calls behind her. The girl spins around to see a blonde haired woman running towards her, a winter jacket thrown over her arm. The girl stares at her, surprised, shocked, and cold. She begins to move towards her quickly. "How old are you, this time of course, I've seen you so many different times, sometimes alone, others with the Doctor, but I've only seen you this young once before this, Veronica."

"Wait, what? How do you know me River? I only just got here...where ever here is. I was just inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the Doctor in my universe..." She mumbles albeit panicked, taking the coat from her and putting it on as River offers it.

"Oh! I see...This is the first time you meet me... That explains why the Doctor was having a hard time asking where you were..." River mutters, thoughtful.

"The Doctors looking for me? Where is he?" Veronica asks, curious, wanting to see the long time hero she had lost long before waking.

"Don't worry dear, I'll take you to him. He's just gone on a little trip to stop the Cybermen in the past from destroying the future were in, shouldn't be long now," River replies as people begin to appear around them and the scenery changes slightly, but the two girls never move. "Ah yes, definitely shouldn't be long, I've got to go now Veronica. See you after silence falls. Oh, and you'll be needing this, you...Well your future self asked me to get an extra of these. Didn't know why until now." River hands the teen a vortex manipulator before disappearing from the spot which she just stood in, just as a familiar sound fills the air.

_~WEOOOW~  
~WEOOOW~_

The door of the T.A.R.D.I.S. opens and the Doctor looks out.

"Don't just stand there, get in the T.A.R.D.I.S!" He yells moving out of her way, just in time for her to happily run inside and crush him in a hug.

* * *

**Dezrae2011: I'm sure everyone looking at their screen is confused.**

**River: Sweetie, I'm confused and I was there for the _whole_ event.**

**Eleventh: Yes I do suppose it would be albeit confusing to those who don't know what's going on, 2011, why don't you explain?**

**Dezrae2011: Gladly, alright, so I've decided that this story WILL NOT take place in our universe and I think that if someone enters a timeline, they should be shifted into it, so, Veronica has been shifted into the timeline. And that's why River knows her.**

**River: I'm not sure everyone understood that, but oh well.**

**Elventh: Please, for the love of the T.A.R.D.I.S, Bow-ties, Fezzes, and everything else cool, review, maybe I'll let you use my sonic screwdriver once, If you do. **


End file.
